


The Crater Within Us

by AShortSong



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Roleplaying - Fandom, l'manburg - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst on characters I love instead of me, DreamSMP - Freeform, Ghostbur, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Post-L'manburg Explosion, Ranboo - Freeform, What Have I Done, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, i LOVE THESE CHARACTERS SO MUCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShortSong/pseuds/AShortSong
Summary: Ranboo returns to a demolished L’manburg to gather whatever is left and runs into ghostbur. They chat, and attempt to figure out how to move on after the world seemingly ends.
Relationships: Ranboo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Crater Within Us

**Author's Note:**

> EYYY I WROTE AGAIN  
> This is my second fic ever, inspired by the events of January 6th DreamSMP streams (RIP L'manburg). I just had to write something after watching Ranboo absolutely kill it with the acting and roleplay. Plus, I absolutely love Ghostbur and I wish he and Ranboo could interect more (though I do look forward to Wilbur's resurrection). Sooooo here we go! :D
> 
> This is all based on canon stuff, but of course what I wrote is not. If any creator mentioned is uncomfortable with this, I will delete it.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

The world seemed empty, void of all life and joy, and the universe deemed it fit to rain. 

Not that Ranboo was surprised, it rained far too often for his liking. Protected by his armor, he began his trek back to L’manburg.

Or, more accurately, the crater and remains of L’manburg. It had only been a few hours since Technoblade and Dream’s assault on the free nation, and though the fires had been put out by said rain, the smoke still billowed from deep within the pit. The sharp smell of gunpowder and the refreshing smell of rain did not mix, and Ranboo almost turned away because of it. Standing at the edge of it all, he tried to remember why he was even here. Nothing was left. There was nothing to find and recover.

But he had nothing to his name (other than his pets hidden away for their safety until he had a home again). And the glint of recently uncovered ores called his name. No one else would want this or mind him right?

Right?

He was somewhat of a “traitor” after all. Which really was a stupid way to define Ranboo’s kindness and friendship to nearly all of the members of the SMP. What would they all think if they knew he was offered a space to stay with Philza and Techno? Would that solidify his fate to the ex-leaders of this ruined nation? Not that they really had the power to do anything to him anymore, but it’d be a matter of respect…

As Ranboo’s thoughts started to spiral again, he slowly descended into the destruction. It took a lot of careful maneuvering, sometimes carefully planned jumps between piles of rubble. But somehow he never lost his footing.

On the other end of the pit, unnoticed by the half-endman in his gloom, a ghostly appearance once again desperately glanced around the remains where Philza’s house might’ve been. Something in the back of Ghostbur’s mind told him this was fruitless, but he still continued to look for his woolly, blue Friend. It was in this search that he noticed the black and white figure beginning to mine at some iron ore. Not the friend he was looking for, but still a friend he could converse with.

And this friend looked like he needed more blue.

Completely forgetting his search for the uniquely colored lamb, Ghostbur cautiously made his way down into the crater. He didn’t really float like a ghost was expected to, so a slip in his “step” would still be quite dangerous. That being said, his side of the crater was easier to traverse than Ranboo’s and didn’t take him long to reach his side.

“Hello, Ranboo!” Ghostbur said, with a grin on his face.

Ranboo nearly dropped his pickaxe and jumped (or did he teleport? Ghostbur thought he saw the purple particles, but he could be wrong.) several blocks away. “Ghostbur! D-didn’t know you were there.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you,” Ghostbur replied, drifting closer to Ranboo’s new position. “How are you?”

“I’m… I’m alright. Today was rough,” Ranboo said, putting his pickaxe down and rubbing his neck. “I didn’t want to see L’manburg destroyed, and I lost just about everything.”

Ghostbur nodded, taking in what Ranboo said. “I lost my sewer. And Friend. And my library.”

“Oh man, you gave me the L’manburg history books,” Ranboo slouched, suddenly holding his head. “They’re gone. Destroyed.” 

“That’s not your fault,” the phantom put a hand on his friend. “Everyone tried to stop this, from what I’m told. I wasn’t here for all of it.” Silence fell between them, the rain seeming to finally slow.

“What do you remember, Ghostbur?” Ranboo finally asked, sitting on a large rock.

“Of what specifically?” the ghost replied, making himself comfortable on another nearby rock.

“Of… Alivebur. The original L’manburg.”

“Mmm not that much I’m afraid. I had a book that I kept my few memories in, which is currently at my new house. I remember it being nice..” Ghostbur’s thoughts drifted off, staring at what looked like a broken chestplate hidden in the debris, his focus coming back only when a pile of rocks shifted and created a small landslide. “I overheard that you keep a book of memories too.”

“I do. It’s kinda the reason people think I’m a traitor. Somehow Dream got a hold of it, then everyone read it…” Ranboo seemed to become more despondent by the second, and seemed to start shaking. Whether this was because he was sad or overwhelmed, Ghostbur couldn’t tell. But he knew what would help.

“Here, Ranboo. Have some blue,” a smile creeping onto his spectral face.

The youngest of the two chuckled. “It’s a very nice blue. Thanks.”

“Of course! Blue fixes everything!” His grin shone brilliantly, trying his hardest to make the poor boy smile, but only succeeding in a half-grin. 

After another poignant pause in conversation, Ranboo started. “Did I hear that you wanted to be resurrected?”

“Yeah! Tommy offered a while ago, but I felt that I was a ghost because of unfinished business,” Ghostbur started speaking faster than Ranboo had ever heard. “I thought that business was L’manburg. But obviously after today's… events, that doesn’t seem to be the case. But I want to help. And as Ghostbur there’s not much I can do. People didn’t like Alivebur because of things he did… and I’m more scared of not being liked than the actual process of being resurrected.” He looked to the sky, watching the rain clouds slowly float away and become fluffier. “I hope I can help things turn out okay. Everything seems so grim recently…” He played with the lapis lazuli, tossing it in the air and rolling it in his palm. 

“It’d be nice to meet Alivebur. I’ve only heard the stories… and despite going, please excuse me for what I’m about to say, a little crazy at the end, he was a good man. People liked him. He fought for his beliefs, forged his own way,” Ranboo stated. “He wasn’t a coward. He chose his own side.”

Ghostbur hummed. “Well if things go to plan, you’ll meet him soon.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, Phil is reading a book that should tell us what to do. We’re aiming for just a couple days from now.” It was hard to not feel the hope radiating from the specter. And Ranboo finally smiled.

“It’s nice to have something to look forward to that isn’t gonna, you know, ruin everything you know and love.” Ranboo’s statement earned a chuckle from the ghost.

“Everything will be alright eventually. The world will right itself,” Ghostbur said, standing up and reaching for the small ray of sunlight that made its way into the crater. “No matter what, your friends will still care about you and your safety and happiness.”

“You really think so?” 

“Of course! That's what friends do,” Ghostbur said matter-of-factly, turning to face his tall friend. 

Despite the somber mood still hanging around the destruction of the once great L’manburg, Ranboo smiled.

“Thanks, Ghostbur,” Ranboo said, standing beside his friend to enjoy the warm light streaming from above. The smell of rain and fresh earth finally overpowered the horrid smell of smoke.

“Do you want to leave the pit yet Ranboo? Personally, I’m not a fan of it here,” Ghostbur interrupted the quiet, gesturing to the rubble around them.

“I think it’s time to leave L’manburg,” Ranboo stated, finally sounding sure about something after such an incredibly taxing day. “I’m glad you came and talked to me. It’s been…”

“Difficult?”

“Thats a word for it.”

“Well you know I don’t like talking about sad things, and everyone has been so sad today… The blue helps cheer up a lot of my friends, but talking things through seems to help the most,” Ghostbur said, his smile dropping momentarily. 

“Let’s go, Ghostbur. Let’s go somewhere happier,” Ranboo replied, after a moment of thought and picking his pickaxe off the ground.

“Where do you have in mind?” The phantom instantly brightened, his colors seemingly brighter.

“Is Phil and Techno’s alright? I’m building my new home near them.” 

“Oh yes! The snow makes everything so pretty there.” The ghost seemed lost in his own little world, spinning around in imaginary snow, the sight of which made Ranboo laugh and smile brighter than before. 

“Then off we go,” Ranboo said, already starting to climb back up the crater. Together, half-enderman and ghost, started their journey to the far off, dusted white mountains.

The world seemed a little less empty, with hope of the return of life and joy on the horizon. The universe seemed it fit to ban the rain, and bring back the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAND my angst is out. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
